Trine Problem
by DarkstarPrime13
Summary: Three Autobot Seekers finally decide to get training the desperately need after living on the streets for years, thought they are being hunted for reasons unknown... Or unknown to them. Rated T just in case.


Three jets stood outside of a fairly large city, wondering if they should enter or not. The city, Iacon, shone brightly under the falling sun, gold and reds and blues being thrown everywhere in random patterns. The three wanted to head in, but something was keeping them from entering. Something about the way they looked kept them from heading in. They were jets, more importantly, they were Autobot Seekers, something that was thought never to exist because most of the Seekers either joined the Decepticons or were killed for not helping out the enemy's cause. Their parents lost many friends that way, many in the same division as them, the 2nd Airborne division for the Autobots. Their parents were killed fighting in that division, days after the trine was created in fact, so they didn't get to know their parents long before they died. Heck, there wasn't much of a bond either. Because of this, the three were closer than Starscream's bond with his trine will ever be, and that is something to celebrate somewhat.

The three of them look at each other and head in, getting unsure looks from many that passed them. There was someone that even tried to shoot at them only to be chewed out by their leader. The trio walk up to the second largest building in the city, next to the Grand Hall where the High Council meet and rumor has it, lives.

The building itself was large and white with the red Autobot symbols decorating the doors. Even the courtyard was grand, with statues of those that founded the school on either side of the pathway. In a nutshell, the three were in awe until a harsh voice snapped them out of there awe.

"Well are you three just going to stand there and stare or are you going to give me names?" The voice asked. The bot itself was a foot or two taller than the three and was mainly orange. He was heavier built and had white stripping all along his body, mainly his torso. He wore a rifle on his back and dual blades on either hip and a scar running across his face, down his neck and onto his collarbone or the equivalent to one on a mech. He looked as if he belonged on the battlefield, not here in the Academy.

"Well if you're not going to answer, I suggest leaving." With that, the leader spoke up.

"Sorry, in a bit of a daze." The orange bot just gave him an unimpressed look and let him continue on.

"We were wondering if we could enter the Academy for training." The leader asked. The orange bot just chuckled and pointed him to a room off to the side.

"Have a talk with him. I'm just the welcoming committee. If he okays ya, then you're set. He's the highest ranking one in this building that the moment." The leader nods and walks into the room, followed by the other two. The bot in the room acknowledges them and ushers them into the seats.

"Be with you in a moment." The bot says, obviously in the middle of something already. The three sit down as the red and blue bot turn to them. His gaze in itself makes the three feel like they are in trouble, even though they did nothing. And they can feel it threefold due to the bond that they share. They are brought out of their daydream by a baritone voice, addressing the three.

"So I heard that you three want to join the Academy, yet you just arrived here in Iacon a few minutes I take it." The one to the leader's right speaks up.

"How do you know that?" He asks. The red and blue bot chuckles.

"A friend saw you walk in, that's all. Don't worry, I wasn't tracking you guys or anything." The three sigh with relief.

"So do I get names or no?" He asks. The one on the middle, the leader speaks up first.

"I am Backdraft. The one to my right is Skyrise and the one to my left if Airhawk. We are the last of the Autobot Seekers and we wish to get some quality training." Backdraft said.

"And maybe better paintjobs than the ones we have now." Skyrise adds in, seeing that they still have the gray coloration of protoforms.

"Alright, I can do that for you. You will be assigned classes as soon as I get you into the system and test out what you already know." The bot says. Someone calls him on the intercom, addressing him as Ultra Magnus.

"Ultra Magnus sir, we are in need of you on the fields. We have a fight in process." Says the voice. The three look at each other in surprise that they are in the presence of Ultra Magnus himself. Magnus excuses himself and leaves, leaving the three to their own devices.

"I can't believe we were in front of Magnus the entire time. I mean, he's the head honcho here in the Academy as well as commander of Autobot city, what can't be cooler than that?" Skyrise says, beginning to go on a rant that is quickly put out by the irritated feelings he was getting from his trine mates.

"Just keep your ranting checked, I don't want to have to drag you out of fights because of that motor mouth of yours." Airhawk says, getting a glare from Skyrise.

"Anyways, let's get out of here and find out where we can call home base. I don't feel like wandering the streets tonight looking for a place to stay." Backdraft says, causing the other two to shiver at the thought of sleeping outside even though they are in one of the largest Autobot cities around.


End file.
